<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Stink! by OpenLion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551496">You Stink!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion'>OpenLion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Hair Washing, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fareeha stinks and Angela loves her for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Stink!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You stink love,” Angela complained as she kissed her wife, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just done two hours at the gym,” Fareeha grunted as she pressed Angela into their sofa, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now you’re horney,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now I’m horney,” they kissed again, Fareeha’s sweaty body soaking into Angela’s clothes as her sports bra was unclipped and fell between the two allowing Angela’s hands to find her sweaty mounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor slipped into the furniture, her mouth sucking at the soft and wet skin of her wife’s breasts, she loved the raw taste of Fareeha, especially when she was sweaty. Fareeha could only moan as she smothered her wife’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She peeled away when Angela’s biting became painful, an unspoken signal that told her her wife needed to breath, she peeled her tits away to reveal the panting mess that was her wife, “You smell so fucking bad,” the blonde gasped, her face red and coated with Fareeha’s sweat, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to shower, then you distracted me,” Fareeha licked her own sweat from Angela’s face, “I think I’ll ride this first though,” they kissed briefly, the taste of sweat potent between the soft lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha stood up, pulling down her leggings to reveal her muscular legs and sodden wet panties, “On or off,” she gave her wife the choice,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off, I want to taste that rancid cunt in full,” Fareeha smiled and removed the item, the stink of sweat and arousal dominated their apartment, “I want to choke on you,” Angela gasped, wincing at the eyewatering smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha dropped onto Angela’s flawless face, the doctor’s nose finding her clit as her tongue tasted her folds, she knew Angela was making a witty remark but she was muffled, clearly infatuated by her scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to grind against her loving wife, the invading tongue knowing where to touch to bring her to heights of pleasure. Her breath became ragged, sweat began to drip from her pores as she moaned her wife’s name in between vulgar bouts of Arabic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela was intoxicated by the stink of Fareeha, her ripe cunt tasted vile, the combination of disgusting sweat and delightful arousal made for a nasty combination but she loved it, she loved it because it was Fareeha, the Egyptians two greatest passions in life, her body and her wife, the knowledge of that made the revolting combination the best tasting cocktail imaginable and she was determined to add the final ingredient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She devoured her wife’s cunt until she came, eagerly swallowing the powerful orgasm before Fareeha collapsed off the sofa with a loud thud, “I’m fucking spent,” she panted, her body aching for rest, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I suck on your panties?” she peered over the sofa, holding back laughter when she saw her wife’s fallen body, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’m gonna shower,” a pair of panties hit her face with a splat, she sucked the fluids away, savoring the taste of sweat and arousal as she delighted in the combination again, she removed her skirt, her fingers trailing under the waistband of her panties and  into her own slick womanhood. She parted her sensitive folds and grunted her wife’s name as she slipped inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her rhythm was off, she could hear the gentle hum of the shower but the lack of Fareeha sounded obvious as there were no breaks in the falling water, her mind couldn’t picture her wife’s athletic body stretching in the shower, she couldn't hear the soft moans as stress was washed away. She needed that image, she needed Fareeha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She entered the bathroom in her current state, her face and hair still messy, her plain white shirt was transparent after the amount of sweat it had absorbed and her panties were in the same condition but due to her own arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was cloudy with steam, a clear sign that the water was scalding hot, the way they both liked it, her suspicions were confirmed, Fareeha wasn’t in the shower yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jumped when strong hands found her waist, “Took you long enough,” a husky voice dripping with lust growled in her ear, she felt something press into her arse, Fareeha was wearing a strap on, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I surrender,” she gasped, her arousal levels peaking at the thought of her wife turning her into a sex crazed shell of a woman, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to surrender, I’m torturing you instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped as her face was slammed into Fahreeha’s armpit, the place where the stench was most concentrated, she eagerly licked and sucked at the shaven skin, disappointed Fahreeha had chosen to shave. The smell made her eyes water, she could only keep her face there for a few minutes before she was choking. She was only allowed a brief second to breath before she was forced into the other armpit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to inhale as much of Fareeha as she could before she fell to her knees sputtering, a firm foot knocked her onto her back as she was in the middle of choking, gasping for untainted air. Eventually she caught her breath, just before the vile stench of her wife’s foot met her mouth. It was one of the worst things she’d ever tasted but she loved it, she loved the way she was so eager to please her wife and she loved the way her wife knew exactly how to degrade her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eagerly lapped at Fareeha’s toes, the ticklish Eygptian laughing as she worked her tongue between the cracks of her wife’s feet as she took the whole foot inside her mouth. Fareeha nearly lost her balance, Angela knew she was ticklish so let the foot go out of fear of injury, her punishment came swiftly, Fareeha stepped on her, wiping her saliva covered foot on her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your feet,” Fareeha commanded, arms folded across her chest as Angela shakely climbed to her feet, Fareeha pulled her close, holding her against the powerful and muscular body, the fake shaft pressing against her covered folds drove her wild with desperation. “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” she held back a sigh of frustration, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine,” she cupped her wife’s face and kissed her sweetly, “but I wish you wouldn’t break character, I’ll tell you if it’s too much,” she smiled and leant in for another kiss, instead of soft and sweet lips she was met with coarse and rough hands violently gripping her throat with enough force to break her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gagged and gasped for non existent ar as she felt the hot water from the shower burn into her skin, she was turned, her neck cracking as her clothed body met the contrasting glass of the shower wall, the freezing temperature stiffening her nipples and clit before her panties were moved aside and her wife claimed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hand left her throat but the pressure didn’t yield, it found its way into her panties, nails biting into her engorged clit, hot breath dripping with desire brushed across her cheek as her wife let a feral grunt echo in her ear before biting at the soft and delicate skin on her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pounded between her legs in combination with the fingers torturing her clit and the hot mouth on her neck turned her limited breath into groans of pleasure and praises for her wife. She let the love of her life fuck her, surrendering to the pleasure being bestowed upon her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her nipples ached painfully against the freezing glass, her soaked shirt preventing her body heat from warming the fogged up surface. If anyone were to come into the bathroom they would be greeted by the slapping of flesh made by two silhouettes and a pair of perfect breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought sent her over the edge alongside her wife’s fingers finally entering her alongside the powerful thrusts from the toy. She screamed her throat sore as she bucked against the digits inside her. Her pale skin turning red from her mind shattering orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind was yanked back to reality as she was thrown to the shower floor, her head cracking painfully against the glass and bottles of various products were sent scattering beneath her before her wife dominated her mouth with her wet tongue as the two became lost in the scalding heat of the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha rose first, panting heavily as she stretched and flexed her powerful muscles before pulling her wife to her feet. She tore the sodden shirt to ribbons so her mouth could appreciate the woman’s breasts. Angela only able to moan in response as her hand slipped into the woman’s panties again, her strong and dominant fingers caressing the woman’s most intimate area as her other hand kept them supported.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed her way down her wife’s flat stomach before tearing the simple cloth away from her groin and tasting the essence of her lover. She sucked, licked and nipped at her wife’s womanhood making up in quantity for the lack of quality caused by the inability to control herself while she pleasured the love of her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela’s angelic moans rang in her ears as she drank her divine juices and caught her falling angel. She wanted more, Angela’s knees buckled under her and she took the opportunity to impale the woman on the faux cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela’s surprise gasped made her giddy as she realised she was taking her wife’s backdoor, something Angela only let her do on very special occasions. “Is this ok?” she spoke softly, rocking her hips while embracing the doctor, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ich liebe dich,” she whispered, kissing her earlobe and moving up and down the toy before the two shared a chaste kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was gentle with Angela, letting the blonde set the pace as she was more bothered kissing and touching the perfect woman in her arms. She reached for some shampoo, making sure she picked out Angela’s favourite before washing her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled when her wife did the same to her, sharing every opportunity to kiss as they cleaned and cared for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela hummed in appreciation as she slowly rode the toy and ran delicate and practiced hands through her hair. It was music to her ears and she never wanted to hear it stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she had finished with Angela’s hair she took a bar of soap and lathered her own hands as well as her and Angela’s breasts before cleaning them both. Angela’s perfectionist nature still meant she had hands combing through her hair despite the large difference in amount.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was taken by surprise when Angela’s fists yanked her hair back, her neck exposed to a harsh bite which left a mark. It wasn’t until she felt wetness flood against her muscular stomach she understood, supporting her wife through another orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her greater surprise Angela climbed off of her and stretched, rinsing herself clean of suds and offering her a hand up which she took and let herself be pulled into an intimate embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned softly as she felt hands caress and clean her, Angela made sure to cover every inch of her skin with soap focusing more intently on the areas that stank when their encounter started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled down at Angela when the doctor cleaned her feet, her wife gave her a cheeky smirk as she unclipped the strap on and kissed between her legs, her aching clit was due attention and made its desire known to her as soon as Angela took the bud into her sweet mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned her wife’s name as she relaxed in the cooling water from the shower, closing her eyes and appreciating the sensations Angela’s mouth provided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grunted in frustration as suddenly Angela pulled away from her cunt, opening her eyes to see the woman putting the products back in their correct order before turning off the shower and walking her into a warm and fluffy towel and drying her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to protest but her brain couldn’t put the words together until Angela’s lips found hers again, “Get into bed, I’ll clean up,” Angela kissed her cheek before sauntering into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did as asked, relaxing into the soft mattress and admiring her nude muscular body as she waited for her wife to return. It wasn’t long before the doctor appeared in the door, fully nude and holding two steaming and greasy pizza boxes, “I got you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a treat, for being so good to me,” she put the boxes on the bed before pressing into her body and kissing her passionately,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate it, though I’ll need to do double at the gym tomorrow,” she kissed Angela back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking forward to it,” they laughed before sharing a final chaste kiss and digging into their food.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. </p><p>Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>